


One Million Subs

by Nyx (nyxmidnight)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2
Genre: Amateur Sex Video, Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Exhibitionism, Filming, Fuckbuddies, Fucked Stupid, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Megakin After Dark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safer Sex, Slash, Yaoi, sex on camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx
Summary: Taro "Megakin" Fuse celebrates reaching one million subscribers to his channel on MegaTube with a very special Megakin After Dark video, recorded for his shipping and fic-writing fans, with the help of Jeng Yun "Kangaroo Boxer" Tsai, who loves stripping for a good cause anyway.





	One Million Subs

**Author's Note:**

> In light of current events, let's all pretend that in SMT-verse MegaTube has adult filtering that actually works, competent moderation, and doesn't ban LGBTQ+ content on sight, okay? Okay.

While flipping a condom packet between his fingers, Jeng Yun watched Taro making adjustments to his lights and cameras setup. He sat in the hideout’s loveseat, which Taro had moved to the centre of his studio corner to serve as centrepiece of his new video. “Who knew amateur porn was so complicated?” Jeng Yun called out to his friend with laughter in his voice.

“I am nothing if not a professional amateur!” Taro replied with a grin, checking his test footage one last time before nodding in satisfaction. Good. Moving the "Megakin Video" projector out of the main focus was allowing Jeng Yun’s muscular (and shirtless) frame to shine. Puns not intended.

“Oh? You done this before?” Jeng Yun passed the condom to his other hand.

“Not on camera, that’s for sure.” Taro flashed Jeng Yun a grin. “Warm enough in the spotlight?”

It was Jeng Yun’s turn to grin. “No shrinkage in this spot for sure!”

“ _ All right! _ Let’s make some fangirls happy!”

“And some fanboys too, I’m sure.” Jeng Yun stood from the loveseat, then walked outside the shot. Taro had told him he wanted to do an intro alone before they got to the meat of the video, so to speak.

“Of course, although it’s fangirls who tend to ship me with other Megatubers and write fanfiction about it.”

“Ain't the internet grand?” Jeng Yun asked rhetorically, still playing with the packet while Taro got himself into position to film his intro.

“It’s the best!” Taro agreed as he started recording, then walked to his mark on the floor to face the camera. He reached for the lapel of his jacket to adjust it, only to remember he was only wearing his T-shirt and necklaces. He’d have to cut that in post-production.

“ _HELLOOO, MegaTube!_ This is Megakin comin’ atcha for another episode of  _ Megakin After Dark! _ Tonight is a special night! We’re still celebrating one million subscribers to this channel! Thank you so much everyone! Instead of exploring the naughty nightlife of Tokyo, tonight, I am giving special thanks to the naughty side of my fandom. This one goes out to all my fans horny on main! I hope—”

He doesn’t get to finish his intro before Jeng Yun strides into the shot to pick him up by cupping his ass and gives him an open mouthed, world-shattering kiss, muffling the rest of Taro’s words and the moans that follow. When Jeng Yun finally lets go of him, he almost trips over his own feet, dazed and visibly hard. He shouldn’t have worn his usual tight pants. Not that it really mattered, because he was going to take them off for the actual video, but… wow. Good thing Jeng Yun helped him stay upright. “Uuuh…”

Jeng Yu laughed at that. “Sorry my friend, I got distracted by thoughts of what your mouth would be good for besides talking.”

“Geez…” Taro went over to the computer to pause the recording. “I hope I can still get a safe for work thumbnail from that intro.”

“Sorry. I promise to behave if you gotta redo that intro…” Jeng Yun had the decency to look sheepish. At least, until he saw Taro pick up the lube from the computer desk and shoot him a dark, hungry look.

“Get naked.”

Jeng Yun didn’t need to be told twice.

* * *

 

“Is the lube company a sponsor?” Jeng Yun couldn’t resist asking when he saw Taro put the bottle down on the coffee table with the label facing the camera.

“I reviewed lubes in a previous After Dark video,” Taro explained. “This one was the best.”

Sitting naked in the loveseat, his hands on his spread thighs, Jeng Yun waited for Taro to hit the record button and give another spiel about safer sex and using lube for anal sex. He barely heard Taro’s words as he focused on unrolling a condom over his erect cock, then covering it in lube. When Taro came over to sit in his lap while the camera rolled, it startled him, even if this was the whole point of the video.

“And just so you know, dear thirsty subscribers, I did lube up and stretch before I started rolling. Ready?” He looked at Jeng Yun over his shoulder.   


“Come here,” Jeng Yun answered, reaching out to help Taro sit securely in his lap and around his cock.

Taro had decided that their sex should be filmed with him facing the camera. It would be more awkward for the both of them, but Taro wanted to show his horny fans his dick and his orgasm face. It also allowed him to censor Jeng Yun’s face more easily as well; Jeng Yun had asked for it in exchange of agreeing to this.

“Doing good, Megakin…” Jeng Yun spoke softly as Taro sank around him. He had to help Taro stay upright, as Taro’s legs were shaking and weak underneath him. “Is my dick that good, or is it because you’re recording yourself?”

Taro laughed breathlessly. “A, a bit of both, really…” He moaned loudly as he finally reached rock bottom, his head leaning forward, watching Jeng Yun’s big hands spread over his torso.

“Should’ve known you have an exhibitionist streak.” Jeng Yun moved his hands up to support Taro and tweak his hardened nipples, making Taro moan again. “Lemme know when you want it.”

Taro thought he’d be able to keep himself under control for the video, but he was quickly finding out that he couldn’t. Aside from Jeng Yun’s cock inside him, which felt both hot and massive, Jeng Yun's rough, calloused hands over his chest and nipples were turning him on wildly. It turned him on even more than the camera and the cock inside him and his own cock standing proud and flushed. He had prepared a whole script for this video, but there was no way any of it was happening, or that he could remember any of his monologue. “Fuck me already,” was the only thought he was able to voice, and he dimly hoped it’d be enough.

Fortunately, it was the only direction that Jeng Yun needed. Since Taro’s legs were too weak for him to fuck  himself on his cock, Jeng Yun took over for him. He unfolded Taro’s legs from underneath his body, then picked him up right under his knees. It spread Taro's legs to give the camera a good view of his cock and balls, and his hole greedily swallowing Jeng Yun’s cock. After giving the camera a second or two of this lovely view, he began bouncing Taro in his lap. The fact that Taro was already so far gone made him grin widely, even more so when Taro’s head rolled on his shoulder to look up at his face. He was tempted to tell Taro how much of a hopeless horndog he was being, but he opted for kissing Taro instead.

The kiss seemed to shake Taro out of his horny daze. Even with all words and thoughts fucked out of him by Jeng Yun’s cock, Taro reached up to grab Jeng Yun’s long, bleached hair to deepen the kiss. There was nothing he could do except hold on and get himself fucked to exhaustion. Honestly, he would not have it any other way. Going through the awkward song and dance of “sssooo, how open-minded are you really” after he had met Jeng Yun had turned out completely worth it.

As soon as he felt Taro tighten up around his cock, Jeng Yun broke the kiss and pulled back as far as he could, despite Taro pulling on his hair. “Show’em how you cum,” he said in a deep, rough voice. Taro barely had the presence of mind to face the camera again just before he came, his ecstatic face and cry recorded to feed the fantasies of fans for years to come.

As would a short epilogue clip of Jeng Yun fucking Taro “Megakin” Fuse into the coffee table and knocking the lube off it, followed by Jeng Yun's bark of laughter.  
  



End file.
